What the General Saw
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: AU Yaoi Smut with a bit of fluff.Zack and Cloud live together in Midgar, but mercenary jobs are few and far between. The solution? Obvious.Rated M for SO many reasons...


-1((A/N: So much AU here. I just _really _wanted to write something sexy and fluffy with Cloud and Zack without doing a repeat of my last story. n-n;; Nothing too depressing in here, just random CloZack love with little to no reasoning. Also, nothing in this is accurate, so don't call me out on it, k?))

Cloud Strife could not believe what he'd gotten himself into.

There he was in his tiny dressing room, surveying his figure in a full-length mirror fixed on the wall. He could hardly recognize himself. The tight leather pants, D ring collar, _pierced nipples_. How did he end up in this mess?

Zack Fair.

Of course it was Zack's idea. The former First Class SOLDIER hated the situation they were stuck in for so long. Living in a tiny rented room with little more than the bed they were forced to share to furnish it was less than ideal conditions. Being forced to work so hard at the odd jobs he did, bringing in barely enough for two weeks' rent was less than satisfying.

Cloud had a weakness for Zack- a certain inability to say 'no' to him. The idea hadn't sounded that bad to begin with, either: being paid more money than he had ever seen at one time in exchange for fulfilling what had been one of his most deep-rooted fantasies for the past years. Now that he sat there about to go through with it, though, all of the faults in the plan were becoming painfully obvious.

The very thought of what Zack would be doing to him within minutes was almost more than he could bare, and he could only drive the premature arousal away by remembering that not only would there be people _paying to watch_ the act, but that it would be a job for Zack. It was work...a paycheck... it would never happen any other way.

"You're on in five!" Cloud jumped slightly at the knock on the door and the gruff shout that followed. He was far from ready. He let himself sit into the folding chair in the corner, staring down at his hands, watching them tremble slightly on their own accord. It was so cold in this room...why was it so cold in this room? He rubbed his hands together, trying to simultaneously warm and calm himself. The nerves refused to subside, though. His hands stopped moving for a moment, his fingers sliding down to his wrist and pausing at his pulse point.

"gods..." Cloud whispered to himself, amazed at how severely his body was responding to the situation. His head was positively spinning, mouth going dry, body still shaking... it was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet.

"Hey, Cloud?" his head snapped up as he heard the door creak open again. Zack slipped in the door, a nervous smile on his lips. Cloud's face went red as he took in the sight of his friend. _Holy SHIT._

"...yeah?" he could barely make his voice work. His eyes were glued to his friend's new look: leather pants that clung so tightly that imagination was no longer necessary, a fishnet top stretched against his well-built chest, a glint of silver from his left nipple, eyes so piercing it hurt, further defined with a smudge of black underneath.

"You look nervous..." Cloud didn't even notice the obvious concern on his friend's face as he approached- he couldn't take his eyes off the rest of him. His body was utterly perfect...so much so that were he perhaps a bit more of a bold person he would have liked to reach out and touch it.

"A little." he admitted quietly, finally forcing his eyes to the floor.

"Just take a few deep breaths. You don't have to worry." A shiver ran down Cloud's spine as Zack came close, speaking softly, "I'll be gentle with you." As he explained this, though, he lifted one of his hands in which he seemed to be holding a long, thin leather strap.

"Wh-what's that?" Cloud whispered, his eyes suddenly frantic. Zack simply smiled, fingers tracing up Cloud's arm and across his shoulder until it was at the collar. He could feel the racing pulse at his young friend's throat as he clipped a silvery latch to the ring on the leather collar.

"Just don't worry... I'll be doing all the work." he purred before standing, holding firmly to the other end of the leash and gently guiding Cloud to stand and follow him towards the door.

"...right." Cloud whispered, following obediently. What the hell had he gotten himself into? The question only resounded as he moved into the room behind Zack. The room was shaped as a D, the straight wall lined with eyelets and hooks, to which Cloud soon found himself being tied.

Tiny squares lined the walls- behind each of them Cloud knew to be a paying customer. Not a single slot was closed.

"ready?" Zack pressed his body hard against Cloud as he lifted the boy's wrist, sliding it into a leather strap on the wall, slightly above the boy's head, and tightening it. He went on to do the same with the other, letting his lips rest at Cloud's neck for a moment before pressing his lips to the soft skin, tasting the flesh and, in doing so, earning a low moan.

"Zack..." Cloud breathed the name, already feeling himself growing progressively more aroused. His cheeks became flush and he gasped as Zack's fingers trailed downwards, finding a comfortable place tugging at the rings attached to Cloud's already hardened nipples. His mouth connected with Cloud's, forcing his eyes to go wide as he felt the dancing of a tongue on his own. It was no mystery why Zack was so popular in SOLDIER. Cloud would have been perfectly content to wrap his arms around Zack at this point, but he remembered quite soon that he was bound to the wall- he had no say in this one, outside of his attempts at a return to Zack's remarkable kiss.

"It's okay," Zack purred into Cloud's ear as he broke the kiss, trailing more downwards. Another gasp as is teeth tugged gently at the ring in his left nipple, tongue teasing lightly. Cloud could feel an increasing tension in the tight leather pants, only made worse when Zack's left hand began exploration of his other nipple, and again when his right hand reached down, brushing over the tightly packed crotch.

Zack ceased contact now, much to Cloud's dismay.

"What are you doing?"

There was no response to his question, though, and soon Zack's hands were tracing up his legs, gracing his thighs in a way that made him shudder. His hips thrust forward slightly as the hands reached upwards, but they were not on course for the zipper as Cloud had hoped; Rather, Zack pushed Cloud's hips forcefully back against the wall, his face closing in until he had undone the button and zipper entirely with his mouth, smiling to himself at the reaction he'd already earned in Cloud- the fully erect member finally freed as he tugged down the leather pants and another long moan from further upwards.

Cloud felt his heart banging quickly between his ribs, breathing becoming ever faster as a thin film of sweat began to break out at his forehead. In the back of his mind, beyond the ecstasy he was rather lost in, a slight embarrassment mounted. Surely Zack wouldn't be impressed by what he uncovered.

A shrill groan sounded as Zack's tongue dragged slowly up Cloud's full length. A smile tugged at his lips for a moment, though he forced it aside as he began licking gently at the head of his friend's surprisingly lengthy cock. His hand also added, stroking beneath expertly, fingers tracing backwards in a way that would provoke a loud, pleasured whimper.

Eager eyes watched through the slotted walls as Zack went on, his tongue doing work Cloud never would have known existed. Cloud panted, and his knees became so weak that he was only being held up by the restraints at his wrists while Zack's head began to bob up and down, stimulating every inch.

The pace increased and Zack's tongue pressed harder, working more quickly until he tasted the slight leak of precum. He stopped now, gazing up in a way that was at once so seductive and so cruel. He cut off contact completely, leaving Cloud in a state of need.

"Don't stop." Cloud whispered, chest heaving, pleading blue eyes fixating themselves on Zack's. His plea went untended though, and he stood, pushing his clothed body against Cloud's now nude one. He leaned down close, but spoke loudly enough for the 'crowd' to hear;

"You really want it," he pulled back again, fingers tracing gently down Cloud's sweat-glistened cheekbone, "Then I wanna hear you BEG for it." the younger man trembled against the wall, eyes widening. He might have asked himself again what he'd gotten himself into if he weren't so absorbed in his almost painful need for release.

The restraints made themselves frustratingly obvious again and Cloud struggled against them to no avail, finally giving in to Zack's command.

"_Please_." he whimpered, pushing his pelvis forward again.

"Louder." Zack whispered, his lips curling into a cruel smile. Whether this was a part of the 'act' or not was impossible to tell, but Cloud obeyed regardless.

"PLEASE." he cried, panting for each breath, "I FUCKING NEED IT!" he let out a frustrated groan at the end of his second plea, adding a mantra of 'Zack, please, Zaack...'.

"I suppose I'm obliged to comply." Zack groaned into Cloud's ear, pressing himself harshly against Cloud while his hand reached downwards, stroking very gently for a moment before pulling his hand harshly up and jerking harshly over the head.

"unnhhh...uhhh... ZAAAACK!" he groaned then screamed, head falling backwards and back arching sharply with his eyes huge as he coated his older friend and longtime secret crush with his hot juices, sinking back against the wall as he the intense waves of orgasm began to subside.

"Perfect." Zack whispered, running his fingers over his chest, collecting and licking away from his fingers all that he could. He gazed intently as Cloud sunk to the ground after he released the restraints, the boy still panting quickly, covered in a fine sweat.

At once, the sliding 'windows' around the room slid shut and the lights dimmed. Zack stepped back from Cloud, his own cheeks flush and breathing quickened. He's anticipated arousal, but maybe not to this extent. When Cloud lifted his head again, Zack had already retreated to his dressing room.

----

Cloud was still trembling ever-so-slightly when he returned to his room, finally able to pry himself up and pull the pants back on. So hard as he tried, he couldn't quite make sense of what had just happened, other than that it was quite possibly the most pleasurable experience of his life. Fantasies were one thing, but actually feeling the heat of his body, the texture of his flesh, this hot moisture of his mouth, and the tickling of his breath- Zack made the experience, and he couldn't imagine it again another way.

It would have seemed, though, that the feeling was less than mutual. Zack had disappeared just as soon as the act was done, causing Cloud to wonder- what was it that scared him off? Was there something _wrong_ that bothered, maybe even disgusted his friend? The questions wouldn't relent. Cloud stripped of the pants, pulling a clean pair of boxers on and slipping into the hallway, stopping in front of Zack's door.

"_Nnnng... Cloud..." _The young former MP's eyes widened. Zack... he was sure he heard the man say his name... but...accompanied by a moan? Common sense was never Cloud's strong point, so it was only natural that he would invite himself into the room. His heart did a flip-flop in his chest and his eyes widened hugely at the sight he was greeted with.

Zack was leaning back in a folding pushed against the wall, panting harshly as his hand moved quickly up and down the impressive length of his hard member. He paused for a moment, licking his fingers to wet them before working more exclusively on the head, Cloud's name escaping in another moan.

"..." Cloud wouldn't have been able to speak even if he had words in mind. Zack was definitely saying his name... Zack was also _definitely..._

"...Cloud!" Zack's hand stopped suddenly when one eye slipped open. His gaze, and he was sure he'd be 'cured' of his situation soon enough as all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his cheeks. Silvery blue eyes crept towards Cloud's again, only to see that his friend staring wide-eyed where his hand still gripped his diminishing erection.

"...Were you...just..." Cloud's eyes finally met Zack's, looking much like two huge saucers. He was having considerable difficulty connecting what he had just seen and heard. The vision of Zack, wearing nothing but the boxers he now donned would have been enough, but to see that he barely wore them at all...that he was in there, saying _his _name, touching himself!? A chill ran down Cloud's spine at the thought. Zack said his name...he must've been thinking about him!

"...Haven't you...ever heard of knocking, Spike?" Zack muttered, turning away and pulling up his shorts. He could have sworn he'd locked the door...of course, he wouldn't have been surprised if the locks didn't work anyway. He stood slowly, bracing himself slightly on the chair. Nothing ruined a mood quite like embarrassing the hell out of someone.

"I heard my name." Cloud couldn't help but smirk, watching Zack retrieve a pair of pants. With all the times in the past Zack had teased him for this or that, he finally had the upper hand, "I didn't know you felt that way, Zack." he cooed, mouth pulling into a wide grin. Outside of his glee for the chance to be the one bullying Zack around, the now real chance that Zack may have feelings for him made Cloud giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Shove it." Zack growled, though let a smile come to his face. At least Cloud wasn't completely scared off, which he decided was a very good sign. He actually wondered for a moment why he was so embarrassed by Cloud walking in on this. He had, after all, convinced him to go through with this... Cloud must've been aware of Zack's attraction by this point even if he hadn't been before.

"You'd really like that, wouldn't you?" Cloud returned, grinning. He could see why Zack enjoyed messing with him the way he did. That adorable little smile Zack forced when he made such a comment, the way his cheeks reddened the tiniest bit... it was absolutely irresistible. Gods, _Zack _was irresistible.

"You know...I really would." Zack smiled widely now, catching Cloud off guard by picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Cloud demanded, struggling against the strong arm holding him in place while Zack scooped his shirt up then headed for the door.

"You think you're so tough?" he kidded, grinning, "You better be ready to back it up!" he let out a laugh, carrying his friend out the door. He continued all the way out of the building, into the cold streets- it was already well after midnight.

"Zack, let me DOWN!" Cloud continued to squirm though his arms were wrapped tightly around Zack's midsection. In all honestly, he had no desire to be set down.

"Not a chance." Zack responded, speeding his pace as he headed towards their house. He stopped abruptly, though, when a familiar voice sounded, directed towards him;

"You always do manage to impress, don't you, Fair?" he didn't have to turn around to recognize the silver-haired general a few feet behind them.


End file.
